percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter three-Where do I belong?
After Chiron,was that his name?Well after he came Michael told me to go sit with the biggest group of students I could find.So I headed for a dark brown table with dozens of kids and they were all either stealing stuff from one another or aruging.Gingerly the only guy not fighting with everyone else came up to me and said,"Hi,I'm Marko Haze son of Hermes and Ginger Haze.What's your name?"Marko had blue eyes and a wicked creepy smile like he could steal anything from you without you realzing it.He wore an orange t-shirt that said Camp Half Blod and baggy jeans. My head tilted to the right.Out of nowhere I started to speak in french again,"''Salut mon nom est Lilas Age.I ne connais pas mon papaou maman.Sorry."''I don't get how I know French.In my life did they ever show me how to speak.If they did then I didn't know."Sorry.Hi,I'm Lilac Age."I can barley believe I could even rememeber me own name.Man I needed to fresh up my clothes looked like I had been in a mudslide."Come on Lilac sit down."Marko said.I sat down next to Marko and two other girls.Chiron stood up in front of everyone."Demi-gods I am pleased to say that our own Michael Talons saved a Princess that was held hostage,"a bunch of girls went "Ahh,"like they were in love with Michael."Michael stand up please."Chiron shouted.Michael got up and waved at everyone and all the girls ran to him screaming like crazed fans for a famous singer. "Oh my gods it's Michael,"one screamed,"He so hot,"another yelled."Michael will you marry me!"screamed another girl at the top of her lungs.I covered my ears as Chirons hooves went all the way over there to where the girls where.When Chiron came he said in a frustated voice,"Girl's to your tables!"the girls ran faster to the tables then how they ran to Michael."Michael saved a princess and everyone should meet the Princess of England.Lilac please stand up for everyone to see you."slowly I stood up not sure if he was talking to me or if there was another girl name Lilac there. Some minutes later something amezing happened.I started glowing in a two colored aura blood red and light pink.Everybody looked above my head and started whispering things.Two people got up from their tables.A big,ugly girl and a kinda short preety girl.The preety girl said,"Campers it's a daughter of Aphrodite goddess of love,beauty,desire,lady of Doves,and my mother."then she looked at the ugly girl who said,"And daughter of Ares god of War,,god of battlelust,god of civil order,and god of manly courage.Also my father."whispers from the crowd quickly began to become screams,"She's not demi-god!But dang she's preety."one said,"Preetier then Aphrodite herself!"another one shouted."All hail Lilac Age daughter of Aphrodite goddess of love,beauty,desire and lady of doves,and daughter of Ares god of war,battlelust,civil order,and manly courage."Chiron bowed down for me and everyone followed his example. Michael smiled at me.After that we all went to sleep but I didn't I needed a cabin.Michael said I could go to the Ares cabin that smells like blood or the Aphrodite cabin that smells like perfume.I thought for a second and looked at him.Something else I guess I never noticed Michael was at least 5'10 and I was just a puny 5'2.Yet I'm stronger then him,how awkard."You got the blessing of Aphrodite."he said with awe."What?"I yelled a bit scared of him now.I jumped back a foot away from him.He looked at me."That means when your mother claimed you she made you more beautiful then you already were."I hadn't seen it but he handed me a mirror and I saw I had on lighter makeup then I ever wore,and my wings glistened.I looked like a Beauty Queen.Oh,well as long as I look preety."Ares cabin.I wanna see which one of them is tougher then me."I said looking evil.Michael laughed."Well,if you can charmspeak you don't need that.You'd get what you want."I thought for a second and I got everyday what I wanted."I don't have everything though."Michael looked at me and he got closer to me and then he kissed me,it was long.After that he rubbed the back of his neck."I have a girlfriend.Sorry don't tell anyone."he walked me to the Ares cabin. Category:Chapter Page